


sober regina doesn't have any balls

by my_name_is_reginald_george



Series: Rejanis Oneshots [7]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Another Asshole Bothering 1/2 of Rejanis, F/F, tw attempted assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_reginald_george/pseuds/my_name_is_reginald_george
Summary: "I'm not drunk I swear"





	sober regina doesn't have any balls

Regina might’ve had a little too much at Mathlete Kevin’s party (or was it Mathlete Marwan’s? Whichever one had the rich software engineer dad). Just a little, though. She was fine. She was Regina George. She could most certainly handle her alcohol. 

The delayed reaction to the alarm bells going off in her head when she saw Shane and his dickhead friends stalking towards her had nothing to do with the alcohol in her system. That wasn’t at all why Shane was able to snake an arm around her waist, effectively holding her in place. 

“Wassup, babygirl,” Shane said, squeezing a little at her hip. “Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, I think I gotta go, though,” Regina said, trying to shrink away. “Gretch is calling me.”

“No, I don’t think she is.” Shane grinned at his lackeys, who guffawed like idiots. “C’mon, baby, give me a kiss.”

He leaned in close, the smell of beer clear in his breath. Regina wrinkled her nose and turned her head to the side, his lips landing sloppily on her cheek. 

“Why are you being so difficult?” he grumbled. “Ever since you decided you’re into girls, you’re no fun.”

He turned her head to face him, holding her by her chin. Regina grimaced, waiting for the kiss that never came. She looked up to find Shane stumbling back, his grip on her waist slipping. A hand tugged her away and up the stairs. Whoever was guiding her quickly realized that she couldn’t make it up the stairs by herself, due to shock, not intoxication because Regina George could handle her alcohol, dammit, and looped an arm around her hips, allowing Regina to shift her weight onto their surprisingly bony shoulder. How they managed to power whatever blow knocked Shane back was a mystery. 

When they finally found themselves in what looked to be Mathlete Marvin’s bedroom, Regina looked up to find none other than Janis Sarkisian. A slow grin spread across her face. She’d always known Janis was a badass. 

“My knight in shining armour,” she drunkenly giggled. 

Janis huffed. Regina decided she needed a hug to turn her frown upside down. She launched herself into Janis’ arms, erupting into more giggles as the pair toppled to the floor. Wow. Janis looked really pretty from this angle. Actually, Janis looked really pretty from all angles. Why hadn’t Regina tried to kiss her yet? Why wasn’t she trying to kiss her now? 

She leaned in just to watch in disappointment as Janis craned her neck out of the way despite the fact that she was still essentially holding Regina in her lap. 

“You haven’t forgiven me for 8th grade, have you?” Regina’s lower lip trembled. “I really am so, so sorry, Janis. I didn’t think about the reper- repric- stuff that would happen because of me being a dumb bitch.”

“No, it’s not that,” Janis said, rubbing her back comfortingly. “I did forgive you. Granted, it took you stealing Curtis Holland’s cup and then paying Shane to kick him in the balls at football practice after he dumped his Sprite in my face because he said my eye makeup made me look like a raccoon and then proceeded to trip me in the cafeteria.”

Regina sat up a little, clinging to Janis’ free arm with both hands, her eyes huge.

“What is it, then?”

A slow grin spread across Janis’ face as she looked Regina up and down.

“Regina, babe, you’re completely wasted.”

Regina was quick to protest.

“I’m not drunk, I swear!” She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest before almost slipping onto the floor and quickly uncrossing them to keep her perch on Janis’ lap. 

“You’re not?” Janis teased. “Because sober Regina would not be sitting on my lap right now, trying to kiss me.”

“That’s just because sober Regina doesn’t have any balls,” Regina argued, forgetting that she was most certainly not drunk. “She wants to kiss you, she just didn’t think you’d forgiven her, or that you’d want to. Like, she knows she’s hot and all, but she did a lot of bad stuff. She’s not sure she deserves you. Honestly, I’m not sure drunk Regina deserves you either, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you.” 

Janis looked at her, an unreadable expression on her face. Finally, she smirked, lightly pushing Regina’s head to fall on her shoulder. Regina took the opportunity eagerly. 

“Tell sober Regina to grow a pair and ask me out, then.” 

“Can you leave her a note?” Regina asked, stifling a yawn. “I’m really tired, and remembering sounds like a lot of work.” 

“Sure,” Janis said. “I’ll text her.” 

Regina hummed in approval, drifting off to sleep on Janis’ shoulder. Maybe she was a little drunk.


End file.
